Ensemble
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: La mort de Joyce a des conséquences pour Alex et Willow...


ENSEMBLE  
Saison 5  
  
Cela fait déjà 1 mois. Un mois que Buffy et Dawn ont subi la plus grande perte qu'elles siburont jamais, un mois de souffrances et d'horreur pour elles et comme elles sont nos amies leur douleur se répercute sur nous. Je ne me sers pas de ça comme d'une excuse, je sais bien que ce que je fais est mal et n'est en aucun cas de leur faute mais c'est juste une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je le fais. Car la vérité c'est que non seulement, avec le déces de Joyce, la vie de Buffy et de Dawn a changé mais aussi celles de ceux qui les entourent. Et pas à cause de cette mort qui nous atteint tous mais à cause de ce que nous faisons, de ce que je fais. C'est mal. Particulièrement envers Tara et Anya. Oui, je trompe Tara. Et je sais que c'est mal, je sais que ça va la faire souffrir, j'en suis plus que consciente mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je voudrais faire autrement mais c'est plus fort que moi et je la trompe. Avec Alex. Qui trompe Anya et qui voudrait faire autrement, je le sais, mais qui en est incapable. Et la culpabilité m'envahit. Je n'ose plus regarder Tara dans les yeux, je suis tellement distante avec elle que je suis persuadée qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Et Anya.. Elle et moi, nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement amies mais on se respectait et elle va me détester. Parce que je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça va remonter à la surface et que tout le monde va le découvrir. Mais malgré cette culpabilité, malgré le fait que je sais que je répands le mal autour de moi, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est un besoin que j'ai, j'ai l'impression de devoir combler un manque que je n'arrive pas à combler avec Tara. Un manque que seul Alex peut combler. Jusqu'à hier, je pensais que c'était juste une histoire de désir mais plus maintenant. Pas après hier. Hier, tout a changé. Hier, c'était la première fois que j'avais autant besoin de lui. C'est venu d'un seul coup, je lisais et la seconde d'après, quelque chose me prenait aux tripes et je savais que la seule manière de l'arrêter, ce serait de me blottir dans ses bras. Mais j'ai lutté comme une folle. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens d'oublier ce besoin irrépréssible qui grandissait en moi à chaque instant. Et j'ai échoué. Au bout de 2 heures, j'ai abandonné et je me suis précipité chez lui sans être annoncée. Anya aurait pu être là mais je n'y ai même pas pensé. Hier, c'était la première fois que je restais plus de 10 minutes après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. D'habitude, je m'en vais presque immédiatement. Nous parlons de ce qui se passe dans sa chambre quand nous n'y sommes pas. C'est plus facile. Mais pas hier. Hier, tout semblait plus simple. Et surtout, hier, c'était la première fois qu'on se disait « je t'aime ». Nous étions allongés côte à côte dans son lit, il s'est tourné vers moi, il m'a regardé et il me l'a dit. Et ça ne m'a pas surprise, je m'y attendais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai senti qu'il allait me le dire. Et je lui ai répondu la même chose en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pas parce que je m'y sentais obligée mais parce que je le pensais, je le ressentais et c'est encore ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Et je suis là à me remémorer ce qui s'est passé entre nous, à me dire que maintenant nous nous trouvons à un niveau d'implication plus élevé, plus profond et donc plus compliqué mais je me rends compte que je rumine depuis trop longtemps et que je devrais déjà être à la boutique.  
  
* * *  
  
J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Il est un peu sombre mais je m'y sens en sécurité. Les livres et la magie y sont réunis, ça ne peut que me plaire. Je sais que Buffy me parle, elle me raconte quelque chose à propos de Dawn, mais impossible de me concentrer sur ses paroles. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Alex, je n'ai qu'une hantise c'est qu'il arrive parce que je suis loin d'être sûre de pouvoir me contrôler. Mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur le visage de Buffy pour faire celle qui écoute même si je sais qu'elle ne restera pas dupe longtemps. Je me concentre tellement sur elle que je ne vois pas Anya rentrer dans la boutique en furie, je n'entends pas la porte qu'elle claque, je ne la vois pas se ruer sur moi et je ne vois pas partir le coup de poing qu'elle me destine et qui est tellement violent que j'en tombe par terre. Je ne réalise qu'elle m'a frappée que quand je me rends compte que je suis par terre et que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Avant que je ne recompose la scène qui vient de se dérouler, Giles a eu le temps de faire le tour du comptoir pour retenir Anya prête à me sauter dessus ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me lancer en pleine face : « Garce ! ». Giles l'écarte le plus possible de moi pendant que Buffy me relève mais j'en suis à peine consciente parce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter ce qu'Anya vient de me dire. Elle a raison, je suis une garce. La voix de Buffy me sort de ma pensée, elle s'adresse à Anya :  
  
Buffy : Non mais t'es malade !  
  
Mais Anya ne se laisse pas accuser sans se défendre et elle m'attaque aussitôt :  
  
Anya : Tu leur as dit ?! Tu leur as dit ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Elle se met alors à désigner Tara qui vient de déboucher de la salle d'entraînement à cause de tout le bruit qu'elle a entendu et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai la lèvre inférieure en sang ni pourquoi Anya se met à parler d'elle :  
  
An : Et Tara ?! Elle est au courant ?! Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu la trompes ?! Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que tu couches avec MON petit ami ?!!  
  
Elle a crié la dernière phrase et si Giles ne la retenait pas, je crois bien que je serais bonne pour un nouveau séjour au tapis. Elle se libère finalement de l'emprise de Giles pour me lancer un dernier regard plein de haine avant de quitter la boutique de la même manière dont elle est entrée, furieuse et en claquant la porte ce qui a pour effet de laisser un silence gênant derrière elle. Pour briser le silence, Buffy me pose alors une question dont tout le monde connait la réponse, qui ne contient pas de jugements mais qu'elle est tout de même gênée de poser à cause de la présence de Tara :  
  
B : Tu couches avec Alex ?  
  
Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je regarde Tara pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce et je découvre son regard plein de larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues et trahi. Je ne m'excuse pas bien que je sois désolée. Ca ne la consolerait pas. Elle a besoin d'un coupable et elle l'a devant elle. Je suis bien la coupable d'Anya, je peux tout aussi bien être celle de Tara. Toujours aussi calme et silencieuse, je me mets finalement à bouger, je passe devant Giles, monte les deux marches, arrive à la porte et l'ouvre pour la fermer derrière moi sans la claquer. Ca leur évitera peut-être un nouveau silence gênant... Je me mets à marcher d'un pas résolu dans la rue. Je sais où je vais. J'ai besoin de le voir...  
  
* * *  
  
Quand j'arrive devant son appartement, je ne suis plus très sûre que je fais ce qu'il y a à faire. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre que tout ça se tasse. Et si Anya est ici, je risque de me retrouver avec mon autre lèvre boursoufflée. Mais j'ai trop besoin de le voir. Alors je frappe à la porte et j'attends. Quand il ouvre, il n'a pas l'air surpris que je sois là mais il remarque tout de suite ma lèvre et prend son air inquiet en me faisant entrer :  
  
Alex : Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
Willow : Anya.  
  
Al : Oh, merde.  
  
W : Elle a une sacrée droite. Je me suis écroulée sur le sol. Du vrai chewing gum.  
  
Il me caresse la joue tout en m'enlevant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien pour me regarder droit dans les yeux m'autorisant ainsi à plonger dans les siens. Nous restons dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je n'ose rompre le silence :  
  
W : Tu lui as dit ?  
  
Il s'écarte de moi et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il en ressurgit quelques secondes plus tard avec un soutien-gorge violet que je reconnais comme le mien :  
  
Al : Elle l'a retrouvé en dessous du lit.  
  
W : Je l'ai cherché partout celui-là.  
  
Al : C'est un de mes préférés.  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Je lui enlève mon soutien-gorge des mains avec un faux air offusqué et je continue sur ma lancée :  
  
W : Nous sommes en pleine crise je te signale.  
  
Al : En pleine crise ? N'exagère pas.  
  
Je me rapproche de lui et lui montre mon visage sérieux :  
  
W : Pas tellement.  
  
Al : Tu te sens angoissée par la situation ?  
  
W : Non...  
  
Al : Tu sais comment je me sens ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
Al : Soulagé.  
  
W : Vraiment ?  
  
Il se colle contre moi et entoure ma taille avec ses bras. Son odeur et sa chaleur m'envahissent et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il se met à me serrer fort et il me chuchote à l'oreille :  
  
Al : Tu sais, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
Je sais qu'il parle de ce que nous nous sommes dit hier. Je lève ma tête et je le regarde au fond des yeux :  
  
W : Moi aussi.  
  
Al : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Et ça me permet d'oublier au moins quelques secondes toute l'agitation qui tourne autour de nous.  
  
Al : Et si on partait ?  
  
W : Où ça ?  
  
Al : Loin d'ici.  
  
W : Fuir nos problèmes ? C'est loin d'être la meilleure solution. Et puis Buffy a besoin de nous. Gloria cherche toujours Dawn.  
  
Al : Ouais, t'as raison. Excuse-moi, je suis égoïste sur ce coup-là.  
  
W : Oui mais c'était tentant. D'ailleurs je suis très tentée.  
  
Je lui serre les mains et lui sourit avant de m'éloigner et de quitter l'appartement.  
  
* * *  
  
La nuit porte conseil. Je me demande d'où sort cette expression ! Parce que, moi, la nuit, elle ne m'a pas porté conseil ! Je suis sur le point de franchir la porte de la boutique. Je ne sais pas qui y est, juste qu'Alex n'est pas encore arrivé ni ce que je vais faire. Mais je vais entrer. Je vais peut-être faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est certainement la meilleure solution. Je décide donc de rester naturelle et rentre après avoir inspiré à fond. Il n'y a que Dawn assise à la table encombrée de livres, ce qui signifie surement que des recherches se profilent, je lance donc un « salut » tonitruant. Elle me le retourne et j'aurais pu penser qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici la veille mais son regard me démontre le contraire. Il ne me juge pas mais il me lance un avertissement comme si elle me disait « Fais attention, la situation est tendue ». Merci Dawnie, cela dit je m'en doutais un peu. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'ai bien compris le message. Buffy et Giles émergent alors de la salle d'entraînement et je réitère mon bonjour. Ni Anya ni Tara ne semblent être là ce qui arrange bien mes affaires. C'est Giles qui réagit le premier de manière professionnelle comme d'habitude :  
  
Giles : Willow ! Bonjour. Tu tombes bien, nous allions commencer à reprendre nos recherches.  
  
W : Toujours sur Gloria ?  
  
B : Il faut absolument qu'on trouve comment la détruire. C'est indispensable.  
  
Giles se met alors à nous expliquer comment il pense que nous devrions procéder pour trouver plus vite. Finalement, la conversation a pris un tour qui me plait bien, personne n'a fait allusion à ce qui se passe avec Alex parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Buffy et moi prenons place côte à côte à la table tandis que Dawn se lève :  
  
Dawn : Je vais y aller. J'ai promis à Janice que je passerais.  
  
B : Sois prudente !  
  
D : Oui !  
  
Dawn quitte la boutique alors que Giles descend à la cave et que Buffy ouvre un livre à contrecoeur :  
  
W : C'est pas dangereux de la laisser sortir toute seule ?  
  
B : Je pense pas que Gloria s'en prendra à elle. Elle croit que Dawn ne sait pas qui est la clé.  
  
Je me plonge dans un livre satisfaite par cette réponse mais Buffy me demande d'une petite voix :  
  
B : Tu couches avec Alex ?  
  
W : Buffy, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?  
  
B : Non.  
  
Nous nous remettons à lire chacune de notre côté jusqu'à ce qu'Alex arrive :  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
Buffy et moi nous lui répondons la même chose en même temps. Quand il voit les piles de livres, il nous demande :  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?  
  
W : Comment ça « Qu'est-ce qu'on fête » ?  
  
Al : Tous ces livres qui ressemblent à des feux d'artifice !  
  
B : On fait des recherches.  
  
Al : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?  
  
B : La faiblesse de Gloria.  
  
Al : Ca devrait m'étonner.  
  
B : Il faut qu'on trouve comment la tuer.  
  
Al : Décidément, ma vie est très bizarre.  
  
Je lui lance un livre pour qu'il arrête ses commentaires et lui dit :  
  
W : Cherche !  
  
Al : Oui maîtresse... soudain je me rends compte du double sens de ce mot.  
  
W : Tais-toi et cherche !  
  
Al : Au fait, t'as encore oublié ton soutien-gorge chez moi.  
  
W : Ca suffit Alex !  
  
Je dis ça avec le sourire mais je n'en pense pas moins et le lui fait comprendre avec mes yeux tandis qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi en face de Buffy qui nous regarde avec un air ébahi. Alex lui lance alors :  
  
Al : Nous regarde pas comme ça. On en est déjà au point où on se dit « je t'aime », tu sais.  
  
W : Alex..  
  
Al : Au fait, j'ai oublié un truc.  
  
Il se lève légèrement et m'embrasse. Il me sourit en se rasseyant et me dit « bonjour ». Je ne peux que rire et lever les yeux au ciel avant de me replonger dans ma lecture.  
  
* * *  
  
Je viens de sortir du cours de sociologie que je n'ai pas beaucoup écouté pour ne pas dire pas du tout. En fait, j'essayais de trouver ce que je vais dire à Tara. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci et il faut qu'on s'explique, elle et moi. Je ne vais pas jouer la coupable toute ma vie même si pour Anya, je devrai attendre plus longtemps pour m'excuser parce que j'ai encore mal quand j'ouvre trop la bouche ce qui ne cesse de me rappeler la haine qu'elle va cultiver pendant encore un bon moment à mon égard. Je vais donc commencer par Tara qui non seulement mérite plus mes excuses qu'Anya mais qui y sera certainement plus sensible... enfin j'espère. Je m'apprête donc à aller la voir quand je m'aperçois avec surprise que quelqu'un est venu me chercher. Il s'approche de moi en souriant et arrivé auprès de moi, me demande :  
  
Al : Surprise ?  
  
W : ... Oui...  
  
Al : Tu viens ?  
  
W : En fait... non.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
W : Tu lui as parlé ?  
  
Al : Pas depuis hier.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
  
Al : Je lui ai dit pour nous deux.  
  
W : Et c'est quoi « nous deux » ? Parce que j'ai l'intention d'aller voir Tara et j'aimerais savoir quoi lui dire.  
  
Al : Parce que l'avenir de ta relation avec Tara va dépendre de nous ? Est- ce que ça veut dire que si on décide d'arrêter toi et moi, tu vas retourner avec elle ?  
  
W : Non ! Mais si elle me demande si on est ensemblen toi et moi ? Je lui dis quoi ? Je coche la case « uncertain » ?  
  
Al : Je croyais que c'était clair.  
  
W : Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi clairement.  
  
Sans dire un mot, il m'attrape doucement par le cou et m'embrasse profondément et longuement.  
  
Al : C'est assez clair pour toi ? Parce que je croyais qu'hier on s'était dit clairement qu'on s'aime et pour moi, ça veut dire quelque chose.  
  
Je me jette à son cou et y enfouis ma tête.  
  
W : Pour moi aussi ça veut dire quelque chose mais j'étais pas sûre pour toi.  
  
Al : Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
  
Je le regarde et lui souris mais quelque chose me fait tourner la tête et j'aperçois alors du coin de l'oeil Tara qui fort heureusement ne nous a pas vus. Mon réflexe est de m'écarter brusquement d'Alex ce qui le surprend.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Je lui désigne du menton Tara. Elle nous tourne le dos et c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voie ensemble. Pas encore.  
  
W : Je dois lui parler.  
  
Alex hoche la tête et me laisse partir. Je décide de suivre Tara jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la laisse y entrer mais frappe aussitôt après à la porte. Elle ouvre tout de suite ce qui me fait croire qu'elle est restée derrière la porte pendant ces secondes. Son expression ne révèle rien alors que d'habitude je peux la lire comme je veux. Elle répond assez rudement à mon bonjour :  
  
Tara : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
W : Te parler.  
  
Elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer. J'entre et m'arrête au milieu de la pièce. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire alors je décide de commencer par une question simple :  
  
W : Alors.. comment ça va ?  
  
T : Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a découvert que la personne qu'elle aime la trompe.  
  
W : Ouais.. je sais ce que c'est..  
  
T : Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
  
W : Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...  
  
T : Alors c'est raté. Tu devais pourtant bien te douter que ça finirait comme ça.  
  
W : J'ai résisté, je te jure ! Tu crois que je me suis dit « Tiens je vais me payer une aventure avec Alex et tant pis si ça blesse Tara » ?  
  
T : Non mais.. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
  
W : Je sais pas comment ça a commencé... Comme ça. C'était pas planifié ni attendu. Je crois que la mort de Joyce a créé quelque chose, un manque, j'en sais rien...  
  
T : Et comment ça a fini ?  
  
W : Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Encore.  
  
T : Vous êtes ensemble ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
T : Félicitations.  
  
W : Je suis désolée.  
  
T : Que vous soyez ensemble ?  
  
W : Non ! De t'avoir fait du mal... J'aurais dû... je sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée, en fait.  
  
T : Moi non plus.  
  
W : Je vais y aller.  
  
Je me dirige vers la porte et elle me raccompagne mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Anya qui allait frapper à la porte. Quand elle me voit, son visage se fige et son regard devient glacial. Elle ne daigne même pas m'adresser la parole et demande froidement à Tara :  
  
An : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
  
T : On parlait.  
  
An : Tu lui parles après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!  
  
T : Anya...  
  
An : Tu lui pardonnes aussi facilement ?! Ah non, alors ça, ça me tue !  
  
T : Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour moi ! Je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie à en vouloir à quelqu'un. J'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
An : T'es une bonne poire ou quoi ?!!  
  
T : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'interdis pas d'en vouloir à Alex, Anya. Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
  
An : Mais on a subi la même trahison, toi et moi !  
  
T : Mais on est pas obligées de réagir de la même façon.  
  
W : Ecoute Anya...  
  
An : Toi, la ferme !!  
  
W : Hey ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !  
  
An : Je te parle comme je veux !  
  
W : Non !  
  
An : Tu crois que tu mérites mon respect ?! Mais je te rappelle que tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aime ! Et après ça tu voudrais que je te parle bien ?! Mais tu ne le mérites pas ! Tu n'es qu'une pétasse !!!  
  
W : Quoi ?! Mais tu t'es bien regardé ?! C'est toi qui est insensible, qui ne comprend rien et qui n'a pas su le garder ! Tu sais, j'ai rien fait de particulier pour avoir Alex, il avait besoin de quelque chose que tu étais incapable de lui donner et que moi je lui donne ! C'est pas moi qui te l'ais volé, c'est toi qui n'a pas su le garder !  
  
J'ai dû aller trop loin parce qu'Anya ne semble pas pouvoir le supporter et elle s'apprête à me donner une gifle qui promet d'être violente vu ce que j'ai déjà pris venant d'elle mais sa main s'arrête brusquement à quelques centimètres de ma joue gauche. Je m'aperçois qu'elle a été retenue par une main que je pense d'abord être celle de Tara avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'une main d'homme. Je tourne la tête et je vois Alex qui a dû être alerté par le bruit puisque la porte est restée ouverte et qui retient la main d'Anya. Celle-ci retire sa main et le regarde d'un air surpris mais son regard à lui est froid et sévère :  
  
Al : Je t'interdis de la toucher.  
  
An : Tu défends ta chérie ? T'as peur que je lui fasse du mal ?  
  
Al : Si jamais tu la retouches, c'est moi qui vais te faire du mal.  
  
An : Ce sont des menaces ?  
  
Al : Un avertissement.  
  
W : Alex...  
  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et je lui lance un regard qui lui dit clairement d'arrêter. Il me prend alors par la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Je lance un dernier regard à Tara qui me sourit légèrement avant de suivre docilement Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Nous avons marché en silence main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de détente mais maintenant que nous y sommes, je m'autorise à parler :  
  
W : Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça.  
  
Al : Elle allait te frapper.  
  
W : Oui mais tu l'as menacée.  
  
Al : Tant pis pour elle.  
  
W : Tu l'as encore plus braquée. Je pensais pas que c'était possible mais tu m'as démontré que si.  
  
Al : Tu m'en veux ?  
  
W : Voilà quelque chose de vraiment impossible ! Non, je t'en veux pas mais... tu aurais pu être un peu plus délicat.  
  
Il me prend par la taille et colle son front contre le mien :  
  
Al : Finalement, on s'en est bien sorti.  
  
W : C'est vrai. Les dégâts sont pas trop importants.  
  
Al : Toi et moi on est capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves.  
  
Je lui souris mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il vient de dire parce que je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre mais j'espère très fort...  
  
* * *  
  
2 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
C'est fini. Je suis assise dans la cuisine de la famille Summers. Une cuisine dans laquelle j'ai si souvent été en compagnie de mes amis et j'avais pris ça pour un acquis. Mais aujourd'hui, de la famille Summers, il ne reste plus qu'une jeune fille de 14 ans, bientôt 15, qui en l'espace de quelques mois a découvert qu'elle ne faisait partie de ce monde que depuis peu de temps, a perdu sa mère et maintenant sa soeur. Buffy lui a sacrifié ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, sa vie. Dawn a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait et je me sens tellement impuissante face à ça. J'essaie de lui faire sentir que je suis là mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'elle endure. Alex et moi avons emménagé ici pour nous occuper d'elle mais elle est orpheline quand même. Ces 3 derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants pour nous tous mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pleuré. Tout le monde a pleuré même Alex et Giles cet après-midi à l'enterrement mais pas moi. J'ai voulu être forte pour Dawn mais, du coup, j'ai un énorme poids sur le coeur. J'aurais besoin de me libérer mais je ne peux pas lâcher Dawn. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Alex arrive, fait tourner le tabouret sur lequel je me trouve de façon à ce que je lui fasse face et m'attire dans une étreinte dont nous avons autant besoin l'un que l'autre. Il me murmure à l'oreille :  
  
Al : Vas-y.  
  
Il me connait par coeur, il sait que j'ai besoin de pleurer mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter et il le sait bien.  
  
Al : Pleure un bon coup chérie. Après ça ira mieux. Je te jure que je le dirai à personne.  
  
Et soudain, je lâche tout. Je laisse toute ma douleur sortir en m'accrochant à Alex et en me serrant très fort contre lui. Et j'avais raison, je ne semble plus capable de m'arrêter. Alex me caresse les cheveux et se met à me dire qu'il est là et qu'il m'aime et, effectivement, ça me calme. Et là, tout à coup, une grande sereineté m'envahit. Je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et je me rends compte qu'il avait raison. On va s'en sortir, on va surmonter cette épreuve, parce qu'on va le faire ensemble. Tant qu'on est ensemble, on peut tout surmonter.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
